Country Love
by DarkGoldenEyedAngel
Summary: Edward and Bella are dragged to a country music festival by their friends. They are both complete strangers, but what will happen when they are forced to sing a song together? One-Shot. All Human. AU.


_**Country Love**_

_**by CrazedCullenLover (or Kitti)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or this song and I never will.**_

_**A/N: So, I heard this amazing country song and I was like "I wonder what would happen if Edward and Bella heard this song?" So now I'm writing this one-shot. Now, I know that some people don't like country music, but give this a chance. The song is good and it's just amazing.**_

_**Full Summary: **__Edward and Bella are forcefully dragged to the local country music festival by their friends. They are both complete strangers, but what will happen when they are forced to sing a little song together? One-Shot. All Human. AU._

_**Soundtrack:**_

_**1: **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift**_

_**2: **_**I Run To You **_**by Lady Antebellum**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Bella's POV)

"But I don't want to go," I whined to my friends, Rose and Alice. Usually I'm not one to whine, but I did when I was being dragged to a country music festival that I didn't want to go to.

"It doesn't matter," Alice said. "Now sit still so I can finish your make-up."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Why do you even want to go to this thing?" I asked.

"It would be fun," Rose said. "Come on, Bella. Let loose. Do something fun for once. And sitting in your room all day reading is not considered fun," she added as she fixed the bow located at the bottom of her red and white plaid western style shirt. She had on a pair of daisy duke shorts and cowboy boots as well _**(pic on website)**_.

"And there's going to be cute southern boys there," Alice said with a giggle. "I've always liked those Southern accents."

"I'm sure," I drawled.

"There," Alice said as she backed away. "You're done. Now, go put on your outfit." I sighed and walked over to the bed to see my outfit. The outfit was a long-sleeved blue and gray plaid western style shirt that had a white lacy cami underneath and a very short-looking denim skirt. A pair of cowboy boots sat next to the clothes _**(pic on website)**_.

"Alice, I am not wearing that skirt. It's way too short," I said. I hated having to wear skirts in the first place, so wearing a skirt that went up my butt wasn't changing my mind on that front.

"Oh, Bella, it's not that short. Just put it on," Alice said as she headed over to her closet to get her outfit. It was a cream colored, plaid, spaghetti strap top and a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of dark brown cowboy boots _**(pic on website)**_.

"Fine," I said, finally giving up when I knew that she wasn't going to hear anymore about it. I grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

I walked out of the bathroom after I changed and Rose and Alice were standing outside the door. "Bella, you look adorable," Rose said. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked kinda good. My hair was in loose waves and the blue of the shirt and skirt looked good with my complexion.

"Whatever," I said. They both sighed and we walked out the door and headed towards the festival.

_**

* * *

**_

(Edward's POV from the beginning of chapter)

"Why are we going to this thing again?" I asked as my friends, Emmett and Jasper, and I climbed into Emmett's Jeep.

"Because there'll be hot girls there wearing very short shorts," Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright? Now what's the real reason for going to this thing?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"It'll be fun, Edward. It's a music festival. You like things like that," Jasper said.

"Yes, I know that, but country? Seriously?" I asked.

"Hey, I like country music," Jasper said defensively.

"I know," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's all over your room."

Emmett, Jasper, and I have known each other since we were in elementary school together. So when we all ended up going to the same college, our parents bought us an apartment to share.

"There is nothing wrong with embracing your roots," Jasper said. If you haven't noticed, Jasper is from the South.

"Whatever," I said as Emmett pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the festival.

_**

* * *

**_

(Bella's POV at the festival)

Alice, Rose, and I had gotten to the festival and you could definitely tell that it was a country music festival. Cowboy hats and boots were everywhere. Banjos and guitars were being played from everywhere you could hear. There was even a stage coach for some reason.

Rose, Alice, and I wandered around listening to the different bands. I had to admit that some of them were really good.

"Hey, let's go check out that tent over there," Alice said, pointing to a large tent that had a lot of cheering coming from inside.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Let's just look, okay?" Alice said.

"Fine," I said as we made our way over to the tent.

We walked into the tent and I saw that a stage was set up at the front of the room. Large sets of speakers were on either side of the stage and there was a large television screen with words running across the screen in front of the guy that was on the stage at the moment. This was a karaoke party.

"Ooh, let's go watch," Alice said as she skipped into the room with Rose and myself following her. We found a table near the middle of the room and watched as some guy with blond hair and blue eyes sang in a high pitched voice.

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never this in thy head?  
I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Oh, were both young when I first saw you...

When he finished, we were all laughing loudly. I had never seen a guy sing such a feminine song.

"Alright, ladies and gents, it's time for our next contestants," the announcer said through a mike. The room got dark and spotlights started to travel around the room. I got up from my seat to get something to drink when I felt the heat of the spotlight on me and I froze. "And we have them. The young lady in the blue and the young man in the black. Come on up, you two."

I didn't move. "Bella, go up there. Go do it," Alice and Rose said. I shook my head at them, but they gave me a look telling me that I better do it.

"Fine," I whisper-yelled at them as I made my way over to the stage. I was handed a mike and I looked down at my feet.

I heard the footsteps of my partner and looked up and had to stifle a gasp because the most perfect man was standing in front of me. He was tall and lean, but you could see his muscles in his forearms because his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had the strangest shade of bronze hair that looked silky smooth. His face was perfectly angular. His eyes were the most brilliant emerald green color that I had ever seen. He was wearing a black western style shirt with white detail on the shoulders that stood out from his pale skin.

He smiled a very charming crooked smile at me and I felt myself blush and give him a timid smile back.

The sound of a soft guitar filled the room and the man opened his mouth to sing.

**_

* * *

_**

_(Edward's POV from the beginning of 2nd_

**_BPOV)_**

We had gotten to the festival and were overwhelmed with the sound of banjos and guitars.

Emmett spotted a large tent with a lot of cheering coming from inside. "Come on, guys," he said as he headed over to the tent. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, but followed nonetheless.

We entered the tent and I saw a blond guy singing some girlish song on the stage that was set up at the front of the room. I cringed as the guy sang as we went to go find a table.

"Alright, ladies and gents, it's time for our next contestants," the announcer said. The room darkened and spotlights started to make their way around the room, gliding over the people in the crowd. I leaned back in my chair, just wanting to go when I was blinded by the spotlight. "And we have them. The young lady in the blue and the young man in the black. Come on up, you two."

Jasper and Emmett looked over at me and smirked. "Go on, Eddie. Go sing for us. You know you want to."

"I'm not going up there," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, yes, you are," Emmett said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll rearrange your entire C.D. collection," he said with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't?" He just smiled an evil smile and nodded. I shot him a glare and got up from my seat and walked over to the stage.

I walked onto the stage and one of the assistants handed me a mike. I looked over at my partner and saw the most beautiful woman in the world standing right in front of me. She had a creamy complexion that stood out from her blue clothing. She had the perfect little body that would draw in any guy. Her mahogany hair waved down her back in loose waves that framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown that seemed to look into your soul.

I smiled at her and she returned the smile timidly and a delectable blush rose on her cheeks.

The sound of a soft guitar filled the room and I started to sing.

**_(A/N 1: Hey, go to my website before you read this next part and click on the My Fanfics tab and then when it gets to that page go down to the Country Love section and click on the link that says Country Love Pics and you'll find this song there.)_**

_(A/N 2: _**Bold - Edward**_, Italics - Bella, & **Bold Italic - Edward & Bella**)_

**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late **

_She hesitated for a moment, but then her sweet voice filled the room as she sung._

_I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems_

_We both started to sing together, baritone and soprano harmonizing._

**_When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_**

_Our eyes never seemed to look away from each other as we sang. It felt like we were the only two people in the entire room._

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**

_The music became soft again as we both continued to sing._

**_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**

**Ohh whoa**

_Ohh, I run to you_

The music only hummed in the background as we sang together.

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
**I run to you_

**_I run to you_**

**_Yeah_**

**Whoa**

_Ohh, I run to you_

**Ohh, I run to you girl**

**Whoa**

The drums and the guitar played gently in the background as the song came close to the end.

**_I always run to you_**

_Run to you_

The girl and I must have moved closer to each other as we sang because now she was very close to me. I looked into her deep eyes and saw something I couldn't place.

_Run to you_

The last note of the song hung in the air and I felt myself slowly leaning down towards the girl. When I saw that she was leaning up slightly, I took that as a sign to do want I wanted.

I leaned down the rest of the way and pressed my lips against hers.

****

_(Bella's POV)_

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine and I thought I was in heaven. So what that I didn't know his name or who he was. This was the best kiss I've ever had in my life.

I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, so that I was pressed against his hard chest.

We pulled apart only when we heard the sound of roaring applause and cheers. There were a few wolf-whistles as well. I blushed bright red and looked up into the man's face.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he said with the same crooked smile from before.

I smiled. "Bella."

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Hope you liked that._

**_Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. And tell me if you would like me to turn this into an actual story, because I've got a few ideas if you guys want me to._**

**_The girls' and Edward's outfits on my website._**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Peace!_**

**_Kitti_**


End file.
